The albumin metabolism was compared between normal subjects and patients with idiopathic edema. Total circulating albumin fractional catabolic rates and synthetic rates were observed after the injection in I131 serum albumin. In three of six patients we found low TCA, secondary in two of them to an increase in catabolism and in the other one in relation to low synthesis of albumin. In the other three patients the albumin metabolism was normal.